


You have the best ideas

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: Sinful Saturday - Steve fulfills a sexual fantasy of Danny's (your choice of the fantasy)





	You have the best ideas

Danny knew it is an objective fact that Steve’s ass is a thing of beauty. Sometimes when Steve would step out of the shower, dripping wet, and turn around to grab his towel, Danny’s gaze would drop down immediately and his mouth would just  _water_. Ever since they had finally recognized the tension between them for what it was and started fucking through their problems instead of fighting, Danny had been wanted to get his mouth on that ass and make Steve fall apart beneath him. 

He’d been afraid to broach the topic, knowing that his previous partners had hated it, hated even the idea of it, and not wanting to push Steve away. He let his mind wander sometimes, imagining the feel of pushing inside Steve with his tongue and burying his face into that firm ass. 

When Danny finally gathered up his courage and breathed, “Can I eat you out?” as they were naked and rutting against each other in bed one night, Steve’s feverish “ _yes_ ” was cut off by him falling off the bed in his eagerness to turn over.

After Danny had finished laughing at him and his pouting face delightedly, he kissed Steve passionately, reveling in the slide of Steve’s naked skin against his and the thought that he would  _finally_  get to taste pure, unadulterated  _Steve_. “Turn over.” He murmured against Steve’s lips. “Try not to fall off this time.” Steve leaned back and glared at Danny, turning over to rest on his knees, his head leaning down on his clasped hands and arching his back to present his ass to Danny.

Danny swallowed hard, taking in the sight before him. Steve was always gorgeous, but this display of trust and vulnerability had Danny gripping his cock to calm himself down. He reached forward and grabbed Steve’s ass, kneading the firm muscle gently before pulling apart his cheeks with his thumbs to expose his tight asshole. Danny couldn’t help leaning forward and licking at it lightly, his breath hot over Steve’s hole. Steve let out a choked sound, his hips canting backward slightly, chasing the feel of Danny’s tongue.

Danny grinned against Steve’s ass, fitting his mouth over the furled muscle and sucking hard causing Steve to shudder violently and let out a soft moan. Danny delighted in the fact that Steve was never quiet in bed, always letting Danny know just what he liked.

“Danny.” Steve breathed out, arching slightly into Danny’s touch. Danny leaned forward and buried his face in Steve’s ass, licking sloppily at his hole, reveling in his musky taste. Danny stiffened his tongue into a point, stabbing it into Steve and eliciting a jolt and a cry. He dug his nails into Steve’s ass deeply, taking pride in knowing that he was leaving bruises, his own mark, on Steve’s skin.

Steve’s groans of pleasure grew louder as Danny fucked him with his tongue, swirling it around the rim and pushing Steve even more open with every thrust inside him. His moans devolved into pleading and chanting Danny’s name into his hands.

Danny pulled back and Steve thrust his hips back in search of Danny’s tongue, whining at the loss of sensation. He was rewarded with the pressure of a spit-slick finger sliding steadily inside him. Steve groaned loudly, forcing himself not to clench down on the intrusion and opening to Danny’s finger. “You’re so good for me.” Danny whispered, watching his finger slowly thrust in and out of Steve. “So good.” He leaned forward again and licked around his finger at Steve’s opening.

Steve’s breath hitched, and he let out a deep groan as Danny resumed sucking messily along Steve’s rim, his finger seeking out and finding Steve’s prostate. Danny’s finger stroked the spongy flesh steadily and Steve’s legs began to shake with the effort of keeping himself upright. Danny ran his unoccupied hand down Steve’s flank soothingly and moaned hungrily against Steve’s ass, ignoring the throb of his own erection against his thigh. This is what he loved: turning the confident and controlled Commander Steve McGarrett into a whimpering, shaking mess crying out his name.

“D-Danny.” Steve choked out, thrusting blindly forward to seek friction for his hard, dripping cock. Danny noticed Steve’s desperation and raised his head from where he was lapping at the two fingers now thrusting into Steve’s hole.

“Touch yourself.” He purred loud enough for Steve to hear him. Steve groaned and obeyed, resting his forehead on just one hand and reaching down to grip his cock tightly with the other. He stroked gently but as Danny continued to penetrate him roughly with his tongue, he set a faster pace, chasing his orgasm as he felt his muscles clench around Danny’s tongue and fingers.

He cried out, falling forward onto the bed as he came so hard that stars danced through his vision. When he came back to himself, he could feel Danny trailing his fingers softly along his sweat slick back. “Thank you.” Danny whispered, leaning down to mouth at Steve’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Danny, remind me to always listen to your ideas.” Steve rasped, turning over to look up at him.  Danny’s red, shiny lips tugged up into a smirk as he chuckled.

“I’ll be sure to remind you of that the next time you’re driving too fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
